


Hit The Table Twice[If You Wanna Go Home]

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Series: The Complicated Mating Dance of Mike Ross and Harvey Reginald Specter [5]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Betrayal, Drunk Sex, Emotionally Repressed Harvey, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Season 2 Finale[before the file room ending]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Jessica made Mike betray Harvey, Mike doesn't know what to do to make it better but he knows he has to try.  After the fight in the bathroom, Mike shows up on Harvey's doorstep.[Part of my series of connected one shots, writing in between the lines of the episodes]





	Hit The Table Twice[If You Wanna Go Home]

**Author's Note:**

> [This takes place later on the same day as the previous installment. Slightly adjusts the timeline of the finale so that the scene with Mike and Rachel in the file room takes place the following morning and Mike does not go straight home from his meeting with Jessica, he goes straight to Harvey and into the fight in the bathroom. Harvey's bathroom dialogue is taken directly from the episode for authenticity.]

          Jessica's words echoed in his head, bile rising in his throat as he numbly forced his feet in the direction of Harvey's office. 

          _"You file your motion, I'll file mine."_

          He'd looked into her eyes and seen himself in handcuffs, worse than that though was the image of Harvey standing right next to him. If he stood up for Harvey and Jessica threw him under the bus, Mike had a sinking feeling that Harvey would hurl himself right under that bus with him trying to drag him out of the way.

          Mike couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't risk Harvey like that even if Harvey would never forgive him for folding. His eyes stung slightly and he picked up the pace a little, hysteria bubbling up in his chest as he fought the need to run. He could hear Jessica's stilettos echoing behind him and he needed to get to Harvey first.

          "Hey Mike-" Donna broke off when she saw Mike's face, and she glanced down the hall towards the sound of Jessica's leisurely approach. He had a panicked thought likening her to Jason from the Halloween movies and fought back a manic giggle.

          "Stall her," Mike hissed, barely pausing as he rushed into Harvey's office.

          "Harvey," Mike's voice was small and he took a second to appreciate the affectionate look on Harvey's face before it morphed to match Donna's alarmed expression from a moment ago.

          "What happened?" Harvey asked, voice filled with trepidation as he looked out to see Jessica striding up to Donna's desk, emanating victory.

          "Jessica, she-" Mike broke off, jumping as Jessica's voice drifted through the doorway as she exchanged small talk with Donna.

          "Fuck," Harvey cursed, standing as Mike stumbled back a step looking stricken. "Mike, just wait-"

          "I'm so sorry Harvey, I know it's not what you wanted but I think it might work out okay," Mike said quickly, dashing out of the office past Jessica and making a b-line to the bathroom as the nausea rose up in his throat again.

          "Mike-" Harvey called after him, frowning at Jessica as she strolled into his office. "What did you do to him?"

          "I just reminded him where I hold his best interests priority wise versus where I hold my own," Jessica said, smiling like a predator and sinking down into the couch cushions.

          Harvey's stomach sank and he looked after Mike as disappointment flooded him. A part of him knew that he couldn't really blame Mike but another part of him, the larger part that told Jessica to fuck off on a regular basis, knew that all he'd had to do was threaten her right back with the right amount of determination to wiggle out of her crosshairs.

          Jessica's power was all pointed looks, peer pressure and intimidation. If you didn't buckle, you earned both her respect and often times her mercy. Mike had clearly buckled.

          Everything Jessica was saying slowly faded out as frustration and negativity built up inside of him until he shook his head at her, turned on his heel, and stalked off to the bathroom after Mike.

          Jessica stood to follow him and Donna caught her eye, shaking her head subtly as Harvey's voice echoed out into the hall.

          "Shut your mouth, I risked everything for you. Then I did it again and again."

          "I'd give them a second," Donna whispered knowingly, trying to hide the disapproval in her eyes.

          "I didn't have to be!" Harvey shouted at Mike in the bathroom. "You don't work for Jessica, you work for me!"

          "I did what I had to do Donna, he was out of control," Jessica said softly, manipulation in her tone as she tried to win Donna over.

          Donna nodded with as much understanding as she could muster than shrugged dismissively with a glance at the bathroom. "I get it Jessica, I do. I just wish you hadn't used Mike to do it."

          Jessica laughed, narrowing her eyes at Donna curiously. "I mean, I know Harvey likes the kid but-"

          Now it was Donna's turn to laugh, giving Jessica a disbelieving look. "You think he just likes Mike Ross?"

          Jessica's head tilted as she considered what Donna was implying and she glanced at the bathroom as well. "I didn't think I needed to tell you that," Harvey's betrayed voice broke Jessica's concentration as it rose in volume again. "Because I didn't think you would ever betray me." 

          "Fair enough," Jessica conceded, the corners of her mouth turning down in reluctant amusement as she heard Mike effortlessly throwing her reasons at Harvey like they were his own to relieve his guilt.

          Donna tipped her imaginary hat to Jessica and turned back to her computer, taking a deep breath and shooting a text to Harvey's building's doorman that he should have a bottle of Harvey's favorite scotch waiting outside his door for him.

          "You know what, it doesn't matter," Harvey snapped as Jessica approached the door, grinning as he gave her the perfect opening. "Because you don't get to make my decisions for me!"

          "Isn't that what you were trying to do to me?" Jessica asked, cracking the door and slipping into the men's room

          "This is a private conversation," Harvey said in a clipped tone, glaring at her furiously.

          "You wanna have it out? Let's have it out, right now," Jessica said gamely, shifting her gaze to Mike's distressed face before continuing. "You might want to go."

          Harvey turned to give him an incredulous look as Mike looked back at him nervously. "I'm sorry," Mike managed to get out, walking woodenly past Harvey and Jessica towards the door until Harvey's voice stopped him.

          "You're back in the associate's pool," Harvey growled, voice dripping with venom, and Mike turned back towards him as bile rose in the back of his throat again.

          "Harvey, come on, I-" Mike began, mouth dry and trying to keep the pleading tone out of his voice. He knew Harvey wouldn't respond to him if he was coming from a place of weakness.

          "Turns out, you're not the best lawyer I've ever seen," Harvey said over him, voice tight with rage and thinly veiled hurt as he blindly lashed out. "In fact, you're fired."

          Mike flinched and stared back at Harvey, mouth open in disbelief and pain filling his eyes as Jessica responded evenly. "No, he's not."

          "Oh, you gonna overrule me on that too?" Harvey exclaimed, frustration building to tantrum like levels as his fingers went numb with the force of his anger.

          "You can go," Jessica said gently to Mike, who was still looking at Harvey like he'd murdered a puppy in front of him. Mike blinked, looking dazed for another heartbeat before he seemed to shake himself out of it with difficulty.

          Harvey watched Mike turn and stumble out of the bathroom before he finally gave Jessica half of his attention. The other half was replaying every moment of his fight with Mike and twisting the knife of betrayal deeper and deeper until he wasn't sure if he wanted to bend Mike over a table and fuck him until he couldn't walk the next day or beat the living shit out of him until he couldn't walk the next day.

          Harvey finished his fight with Jessica on autopilot, not really coming back to the present until he was staring himself in his own stupid heartbroken face. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he tugged it out, watching Mike's face flash across the screen as he ignored the call.

          He went down to his car without responding to Donna, shaking his head at her with a miserable expression and ducking into the elevator when she tried to question him. A picture message arrived from Mike as he climbed into his waiting car and he opened it.

          A bottle of his favorite scotch was resting in Mike's lap, he could see his doormat under Mike's ass and he rolled his eyes. Of course Mike was at his apartment, he never knew when to leave well enough alone.

           **Mike's Cell[11:47PM]** If you don't call me back I'm gonna start drinking this and I'm gonna keep drinking it until you get home. Please Harvey, we need to talk.

          Harvey laughed despite himself, the little shit. It was the kind of stunt he would have pulled, just self destructive enough to possibly blow up in his face but not destructive enough to end up in jail.

           **Harvey's Cell[11:48]** Then you better start drinking because I'm not fucking calling you back and we're not fucking talking about our feelings but if you open that fucking bottle then you better be incoherent by the time I get home or I'll make sure you can't fucking walk tomorrow.

          Harvey grinned at his phone fiercely as he fired off his reply, anger and hurt tight and low in his belly where he could confuse it for arousal. His phone buzzed again moments later and he scanned the reply as the car wove through the streets of New York back to his apartment.

           **Mike's Cell[11:48PM]** ...Well that's murky at best, are you being threatening or flirtatious?

           **Harvey's Cell[11:49PM]** Both.

          Mike sent him back a picture of the bottle, open, with the caption of 'whoops'.

           **Harvey's Cell[11:51PM]** If you try to talk about what happened tonight, I will kick you out. This has no bearing on that. Donna and I have a rule about people we work with, you are no longer my associate and I fired you as far as I'm concerned.

          Harvey forced himself to keep breathing, nerves fizzing in his stomach as he waited for a reply. He reached out to the paper bag on the seat next to him. His name was written on the bag in Donna's loopy handwriting and he reached in to find a flask in it. He grinned, sniffing the opening and identifying the same scotch that was currently being stolen by Mike Ross.

          He took a couple swigs to calm his nerves and looked down at his phone as another picture arrived. It was the bottle of scotch, an impressive quarter of the bottle already gone, accompanied by the caption 'fuck you'.

           **Harvey's Cell[11:56PM]** Definitely not fuck me. Maybe fuck you if you're lucky.

          Harvey looked around to see that he'd be home in a few minutes and quickly chugged the rest of the flask, tossing it back on the seat beside him as they stopped outside his building. He stumbled out of the car and made his way into the elevator as the scotch settled into his bones.

          He nearly fell out of the elevator and meandered down the hall towards Mike's seated form outside his door. They made drunken eye contact and Mike's eyebrows shot up.

          "Are you-"

          "Yep," Harvey said, leaning against the wall a foot away from Mike and reaching out for the bottle. "Donna had a flask in the car for me too."

          "Donna s'a goddess," Mike slurred, handing the bottle off to Harvey and using the wall to get vertical. Harvey took a swig out of the bottle as he reached out unsteadily with his other hand to unlock the door.

          He waved Mike inside and followed him, taking another swig and setting the bottle on the counter as he toed off his shoes.

          "Harvey," Mike's voice was drunk and sincere and Harvey felt a fresh wave of anger course through him.

          "Mike," he snapped, a warning tone in his voice as he turned to face him.

          "Please Harvey, if you just let me explain-"

          Harvey stalked forward, forcing Mike back until he bumped into the closed door.

          "I'm sorry," Mike whispered and Harvey leaned into Mike, slipping a hand up his chest to put light pressure on Mike's throat. Arousal shot through Mike and he swallowed against Harvey's palm.

          "Shut the fuck up Mike." Harvey's voice was low and dangerous, goosebumps flew down Mike's arms as he committed the way Harvey's voice sounded to memory. "I'm only going to say this once. I don't care if you're sorry. I don't care because you being sorry doesn't change what you did or how what you did made me feel. So just shut the fuck up."

          "Harvey," Mike began and Harvey's eyes flashed as he increased the pressure on Mike's throat. Mike's mouth snapped shut obediently.

          Harvey tugged his tie off with one hand, Mike's eyes following the movement apprehensively.

          "Open your mouth," Harvey growled, letting his hand drop away from Mike's throat and waiting expectantly as Mike hesitated. "Open your mouth or get out of my apartment."

          Mike's mouth opened slowly, eyes rebellious as Harvey delicately stuffed the end of his tie inside and tied the rest of the tie around his head to keep the makeshift gag in.

          "Can you breathe alright?" Harvey asked, licking his lips as he looked over his work.

          Mike sucked in air through his nose to test then nodded, glaring at him.

          "Good," Harvey said, roughly tugging Mike's tie off and unbuttoning his shirt as he dragged him back into the kitchen. Mike reached out with an uncoordinated hand and groped Harvey, making a muffled noise into the tie as his palm discovered how hard Harvey was.

          Harvey undid Mike's belt and yanked his pants down, spinning him around and bending him over the table abruptly. Mike made a indignant noise and Harvey held him in place with a hand flat in the middle of his back.

          "Don't move," Harvey ground out and Mike stilled, shooting him a look over his shoulder. Harvey grinned recklessly down at him and kicked his legs apart, leaning down with Mike's tie and tying his ankle to the table leg before Mike really understood what he was doing.

          Mike tried to stand then and Harvey slammed him back down over the table, leaning in over him as he pressed one hand down on his back and reached around with the other to jerk at Mike's leaking erection.

          "Hit the table twice if you want to go home," Harvey breathed into Mike's ear, smearing the precum down Mike's shaft with a wicked twist of his wrist. Mike moaned brokenly into the tie in his mouth but didn't otherwise move, eyes angry and dark with arousal in the reflection in Harvey's fridge.

          "Do you want to leave?" Harvey asked again, waiting a moment for Mike to respond. When Mike didn't move again, Harvey straightened up and felt his cock twitch at the sight of Mike disheveled and bent over his table submissively.

          He leaned down and secured Mike's other leg by tying one of his pant legs around his remaining free ankle to anchor it to the other table leg. He grabbed a jar of coconut oil off the counter and used it to slick up his fingers.

          He trailed his dry fingers down Mike's back soothingly as he reached out with his other hand and smeared some of the coconut oil on and around Mike's hole. Mike moaned, shifting around as much as he could at the stimulation. Harvey pressed slightly harder, watching breathlessly as the puckered pink ring resisted for a moment before swallowing his pointer finger up the first knuckle.

          Mike moaned again and reached down to grab at his neglected cock as Harvey pressed until his finger was all the way inside. Harvey slapped Mike lightly on the ass and groaned in a commanding voice, "I want you to grab the sides of the table Mike."

          Mike twisted to look back at him, eyebrows drawn together in a pleading look. He threw a needy whine at Harvey over his shoulder as he slowly moved his hands to grip the side of the table.

          Harvey stared back into his eyes hungrily as he slowly and carefully pressed a second finger inside to press against his prostate, stretching Mike's spasming hole and ignoring his dick in favor of watching him squirm at the sensation of being spread open.

          By the time Harvey had a third and fourth finger worked in, Mike was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He was writhing mindlessly against the table, knuckles white where he was trying not to let go of the table.

          Harvey pulled his fingers away and positioned himself at Mike's entrance, pausing to take in the sight of Mike Ross panting and spread out on his table looking drunkenly debauched.

          "When you feel my hips against your ass," Harvey said, voice thrumming with the restraint it was taking to speak instead of fuck into the waiting warmth. "You can touch yourself. Not before. Okay?"

          Mike nodded with a whine and pressed back into Harvey desperately. Harvey pressed into Mike, agonizingly slowly, savoring every second it took to fully seat himself inside. The second he was flush against Mike's ass, Mike's hand flew down to his cock so fast it blurred in Harvey's drunken vision.

          Mike keened into the tie as he tried to hold it together and Harvey pulled out almost all the way, slamming back in punishingly. Mike cried out as his hand jerked back and forth, pressing back against Harvey as roughly as he'd fucked in.

          Harvey grunted as he set a rapid pace, reaching down to twine his fingers with Mike's where he was touching himself. He heard Mike mumbling, muffled by the gag and reached out to undo the knot at the back of Mike's head.

          The tie fell away and Mike gasped for air, moans getting sharper and louder with the increased airflow.

          "F-fuck Harvey," Mike yelped as Harvey grabbed his shoulders and yanked him back to meet his thrusts. "Please, wanna feel you tomorrow."

          Harvey bent over and sunk his teeth into Mike's shoulder, trying to hold out longer and failing. He came hard, bucking into Mike as he filled him and feeling Mike flail slightly as his orgasm rushed through him. Harvey felt Mike clench around him as he came and thought he might come a whole second time from the overstimulation.

          Harvey panted as he waited for the room to stop spinning and pulled out. He untied Mike's legs and ran his hands lightly up the backs of Mike's legs before he straightened up. 

          Harvey stumbled away from Mike and over to the linen closet to tug down a blanket. Mike watched him toss the blanket on the couch from the table where he was still trying to catch his breath.

          Harvey walked into his bedroom and came back with a pillow and pajama bottoms.

          "Harvey," Mike began, standing and making his way over to the couch.

          "Mike," Harvey interrupted, shaking his head and holding the pillow out to him with the pants on top. "Sleep here, I don't want to get to work and find out you died on your drunken bike ride home."

          "Love you too Harvey," Mike grumbled sarcastically, taking the bundle out of Harvey's arms and collapsing onto the couch dejectedly.

          Harvey rolled his eyes and walked away, pausing at his doorway without turning around when he heard Mike whisper, "I'm sorry."

          "I'll get over it Mike," Harvey said heavily, exhaustion settling into every bone in his body. "It might not be tomorrow, it might not be the day after that, but I'm going to try. I get it, I understand why you did what you did. That doesn't make it suck any less and I'm going to be angry until I figure out how to let it go. Stay away from me until I do."

          "I''ll try," Mike said softly to the ceiling. "I think we both know patience isn't exactly one of my strong-suits. I'm just really sorry Harvey, if I could take it back I would."

          "I know." Harvey swallowed hard and shut himself into his bedroom, away from Mike and the complicated mess of emotions he made him feel.

          Mike laid on Harvey's couch, watching the room spin gently for another few minutes before he tugged the pajama pants on and burrowed into the blanket Harvey had left him. He pressed the pillow into his face and inhaled the intoxicating scent of Harvey's aftershave, shifting around just to luxuriate in the dull ache filling his ass.

          He figured he'd probably regret fucking Harvey under these circumstances for the first time but, somewhere deep inside, Mike had a feeling it was going to end up being the reason he stayed sane until Harvey forgave him.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be following the events of the seasons pretty faithfully, I want to be weaving in and out of the lines that are already there. I love writing for this show, please please please let me know what you think! I'll continue soon, thanks for reading and all my love <3


End file.
